I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Tina finds an unlikely hero in Graeme. Tina/Graeme, fluff. Just a short piece. R&R, x.


**I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight**

**Summary**: Tina finds an unlikely hero in Graeme. Tina/Graeme, fluff. Just a short piece.

**AN**: Just a short thing I did for my favourite characters from Corrie. It doesn't have much plot as I didn't know what I was doing with it. But I thought I would post it anyway! :)

**-x-**

The flat was dark, apart from a candle in the kitchen and the streetlamp outside the window. She was cold, but warm at the same time; cold when she thought of her father, alone, out in the water, not knowing how long he had been dead before she found out; warm when she thought of the hot body pressed up against hers under the duvet on the couch. He had fallen asleep a while ago while they had watched a film, leaving her to watch his peaceful face, his chest rise and fall slowly, his eyelids flicker. She smiled when he mumbled something about a kebab in his sleep, before she felt her own stomach growl. There was a time she would ignore it, let herself starve. But she had promised him. She moved gently from under him, putting his head on the pillow before raking the kitchen drawers for a takeaway menu.

"What's the matter?" she heard Graeme's sleepy voice from the couch. She smiled gently.

"I'm hungry ..." Tina admitted, making Graeme raise his head.

"Do mine ears deceive me? Did the good lady say she was hungry?" he asked, sitting up on the couch, running a hand through his messy hair. Tina smiled again.

"Yeah, I am," she said, moving back over to the couch and getting underneath the duvet again, takeaway menu in hand. Graeme automatically put his arm around her, as if it was a natural reaction, which made Tina feel safe; much more so than when she was with Jason. She snuggled up to his side, his scent making her feel comforted; his woody aftershave, and the smell of soap from his window cleaning, and the smell of just Graeme.

"You hungry?" she asked. Graeme nodded.

"I am a little peckish ..." he said, his stomach growling at the thought of food. Tina reached past Graeme to get the phone. She dialled the number and found that it was engaged.

"I'll call back in a few minutes ..." she said, hanging up and reaching back over to put the phone on the table, but was shocked when warm lips pressed against hers. She pulled back after a few seconds, shocked. "Graeme ..."

"Oh, my _God_! I'm so sorry, Tina ... I didn't mean ... I mean, I wasn't ..." he stammered, unable to get out what he wanted to say. He stood up from the couch, his face turning crimson. "I'm sorry. I'll go ..."

"No! Graeme, don't. It was just unexpected ..." she admitted. She reached over and took his hand, pulling him back to sit down. "It was quite nice." Graeme looked into her eyes, seeing that she wasn't lying. She pulled him back to her, putting the duvet over his lap again, before she leaned in to press her lips against his this time. His eyes widened for a moment, before they fluttered closed and he let himself enjoy the kiss. Their lips fitted together perfectly, moving against each others in perfect sync. Tina's hand came up to grip at Graeme's t-shirt, pulling him in closer to her. His hands slid round her back, holding her tight as if he never wanted to let go. And to be honest, a part of him didn't. The touch of his tongue against the seam of her lips made her gasp slightly before allowing him entrance. The kissing became more passionate, both becoming breathless. Then Tina was reluctantly pulling back, opening her eyes to look into Graeme's piercing blue ones.

"Wow ..." Graeme said, clearing his throat. He had no idea what to say next. But there was no need. Tina spoke up.

"Come to bed with me ...?" Tina asked, smiling at Graeme, who seemed unable to speak, so he nodded instead, standing and pulling Tina up to full height. He pulled her in once again, before his confidence took over and he whisked Tina up into his arms.

"Of course I will, my lady ..." he said, making Tina giggle, before kissing him once more as he carried her over the threshold of the bedroom.

**-x-**

Tina lay beneath the duvet on her bed, pulled up over her naked body as she looked over at her bed mate. He was asleep again, breathing deeply beneath the blood red duvet, his head buried in the pillow. They had had sex, no ... made love to each other, which seemed to erase every worry from Tina's mind at the moment. All she could think about was Graeme. Wonderful, protective Graeme. Her hero.

He had saved her, all those weeks ago. When she had collapsed in the flat, he had been there, but she had cast his help aside, not really realising how much she needed him. She reached over, running her fingers through his hair, which made him moan gently in his sleep. She smiled and scooted over in the bed into his embrace, a smile appearing on his face and his arms wrapping around her warm body.

"Y'alright?" he mumbled, sleepily. Tina placed a kiss on the base of the young man's throat.

"I'm great ..." she said, before they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Y'know, I was after Rosie, and Natasha. But I reckon I got the best girl in the street, right here ..." Graeme said, quietly, after a while, which made Tina blush. Graeme pushed her back onto the bed, before propping himself up on his elbow, looking down at her, before leaning down to kiss her once more. Tina welcomed the kiss, loving the feel of his lips, as if she had been kissing him all her life. When she pulled back, she cupped his cheek gently.

"I never got to say thank you ..."

"What for?" Graeme asked, gently, pressing a kiss to her palm, his eyes not leaving hers.

"For saving my life ..."

"Tina ..."

"No, listen. If you hadn't come poking your nose in, then I would have probably ended up in hospital with some sort of problem. I wouldn't have eaten. I would have just grieved. But you've helped me move on ..." she said. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips once more. "Thank you."

"You're welcome ..."

* * *

_Told you it was short! :) r&r please! xx_


End file.
